Action Comics Vol 1 900
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * :* :* :* :* * * * * Locations: * :* * :* * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Damon Lindelof | Penciler2_1 = Ryan Sook | Inker2_1 = Ryan Sook | Letterer2_1 = John J. Hill | Editor2_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor2_2 = Wil Moss | StoryTitle2 = Life Support | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Locations: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Paul Dini | Penciler3_1 = R.B. Silva | Inker3_1 = Rob Lean | Colourist3_1 = Java Tartaglia | Letterer3_1 = John J. Hill | Editor3_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor3_2 = Wil Moss | StoryTitle3 = Autobiography | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sarva Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Geoff Johns | Writer4_2 = Gary Frank | Colourist4_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer4_1 = John J. Hill | Editor4_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor4_2 = Wil Moss | StoryTitle4 = Friday Night in the 21st Century | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Locations: * :* Items: * | Writer5_1 = David S. Goyer | Penciler5_1 = Miguel Sepulveda | Inker5_1 = Miguel Sepulveda | Colourist5_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer5_1 = Rob Leigh | Editor5_1 = Matt Idelson | Editor5_2 = Wil Moss | StoryTitle5 = The Incident | Synopsis5 = Superman meets Gabriel Wright, the U.S. President's National Security advisor, concerning over the former's interference in Tehran, where the Man of Steel had non-violently defended a large peaceful demonstration from the Iranian army, who were prepared to use excessive force for organizing such a gathering. Superman saw the demonstration consists of common people willing to risk harm in order to have their voice heard against an oppressive regime, and felt he should show his solidarity with the average person by merely standing beside the demonstration for a whole day. Subsequently, Superman's appearance inspired the populace to stand at his side until the demonstration peacefully disperse. Superman's actions angered the Iranian and United States governments, in which both viewed him as American "property" whose presence could have declare an act of war. As revealed by Wright since meeting Superman, the American government saw Superman as having gone rogue and marked him for death, as snipers armed with Kryptonite bullets are already have their sight trained on Superman. Superman is unfazed by Wright's and his superiors' incensed criticisms and states that he has grown tired of being an instrument of American policy, and that he is an American citizen and isn't a possession. He then declares to a stunned Wright that the next day he is going to renounced his American citizenship at the United Nations and continue to work as a superhero from a global rather than a national perspective. As Superman leaves, he reveals the outcome of the protest. It was one man to deliver a symbol of peace (a rose) to one of the soldiers. An unexpected courageous act that inspired him to stand up for himself. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabriel Wright Adversaries: * * * :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * Locations: * :* * :* , ::* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Incident" was reprinted in Superman: A Celebration of 75 Years. * "The Incident" sparked interest upon release, with various websites reporting on its events: *Superman Renounces His U.S. Citizenship at the New York Times *Superman Renounces US Citizenship in ACTION COMICS #900 at Newsarama *ACTION COMICS #900 at ComicBookResources *Superman Renounces U.S. Citizenship in 'Action Comics' #900 at ComicsAlliance | Trivia = *The setting of "The Incident" sets during the real-life 2011-2012 protests in Iran. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2011, April (Publication)